


First Christmas

by fluttyseed



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Special, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, Soft Jacob, soft john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluttyseed/pseuds/fluttyseed
Summary: Merry Christmas from the Seed family! We join them on this festive day, at the gorgeous Seed ranch.I wrote this as a gift for Jacrispea, about her OC - Deputy Hannah Ferris.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge & Jacob Seed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	First Christmas

Staring back again into the mirror just like she had done so for the past half hour, Hannah carefully added the final detail to her outfit. It was the morning of her first Christmas with Jacob, and thanks to Faith – she felt prepared about the day ahead.

‘So, what… do I wear?’ Hannah asked Jacob a week prior, whilst sat eating breakfast together.

Jacob raised an eyebrow skeptically at her, as he brought the steaming hot cup of coffee to his lips. His reaction was as though she had asked him the world’s weirdest question - and maybe she had, because Deputy Hannah Ferris wasn’t the type of woman who worried about fashion. 

‘Just wear what you usually wear. Jeans, jacket, I dunno... normal stuff.’ He shrugged. 

Hannah gaped at him for a long moment. Typical Jacob, not helpful at all during a ‘what-to-wear’ crisis.

‘It’s just Christmas with my family Han. It’s not like we’re expecting the Pope or anything.’ He scoffed gently and shook his head, continuing to read his work notes.

She twisted her lips, tempted to challenge the comparison between Joseph and the Pope but kept her sarcastic comments to herself. Instead, she settled for visualising Joseph being driven around by John in a a Peggie-mobile.

‘Whatcha smilin at trouble?’ He asked her as he stood up, heading over to the sink to rinse his cup and plate. 

‘Nothing… nothing...’ she answered sweetly.

Luckily, she had the logic to ask Faith instead about Christmas Day details. It was just before one of Joseph’s sermons, when she made a beeline for the sisterly herald.

‘Faith,’ she said breathlessly as they leaned in for a hug.

‘Hannah! Are you… are you okay? You sound flustered.’ Faith pulled away from her, looking somewhat concerned.

‘Oh, no. Was rushing and… yeah,’ Hannah quickly looked around at everyone beginning to gather. ‘Hey look, I need to know what to do for Christmas Day? And don’t say nothing – because that’s what Jacob said…’

A slow smile spread across Faith’s face as she listened patiently as Hannah babbled on and on.

‘… and you and I both know what John is like. So please just tell me what to wear and what to do about gifts.’

Despite rushing her over-explanation, unfortunately she didn’t get her answer from Faith. It was time to take a seat just before Joseph appeared to grace everyone with his presence and wisdom. 

Yawn.

Hannah stared in the direction of where The Father stood on his pedestal – both literally and metaphorically, looking like she was taking in every single word. But instead she was thinking about everything else but. She also made a mental note to pick up some fresh vegetables from one of the The Project’s farms nearby so she could start early on dinner. Hannah did this every single week. If someone were to quiz her on what Joseph spoke about, she’d be screwed.

‘Why are ya stressing about Christmas? S’gotten into you?’ Jacob had leaned into her slightly, speaking under his breath so only she could hear. He barely even moved his lips, that’s how subtle he was.

‘I just want our Christmas together to be perfect.’ She replied just as quietly, sounding a little defensive.

He didn’t answer straight away. Either he was considering her response and carefully thinking of what to say back, or he didn’t want to be caught speaking during the sermon.

‘As long as I get to wake up to you on Christmas morning, it’ll be the best one yet.’

Hannah’s heart melted a little at that, and she stretched her fingers out to grab onto his. Jacob had these random little moments, where he would say the sweetest thing without actually trying. But bless his southern heart, she knew better than to just show up at the ranch like it was an ordinary day. John Seed, as much as she has grown to become quite fond of the guy, was such a superficial brand snob. There was no way that he wasn’t planning something fancy and elaborate for his family. 

And boy was she right.

‘Okay,’ Faith started as they walked with linked arms away from the church. ‘Dress up, as much as you can. Still keep it kind of casual but he always buys Christmas sweaters for everyone to wear for the annual Seed photograph. So make sure you do your hair nice. And er, maybe put on some makeup.’

‘What?’ Hannah squeaked, this was already more than she had expected. ‘Photos?!’

‘Nobody’s told you? You’ll be in this one, well actually the photographer will probably take two. One with you and one without – no offence.’ Faith said quickly. 

No offence was taken, Hannah was too busy feeling overwhelmed by the thoughts of sweaters, hairstyling, makeup and photographers. 

‘Jacob… has not mentioned any of this.’ She said with a grimacing smile. 

Faith laughed, tilting her head with playful sympathy. ‘Aww Hannah you know what he’s like. Luxury makes him uncomfortable at the best of times… he always shows up like he always does and begrudgingly stands for a photo. No sweater though.’

‘He doesn’t wear the sweater John buys?’ Hannah frowned, feeling bad for the youngest brother’s efforts being rejected.

‘Nope. Oh and presents? Keep it very minimal. John always goes overboard but the rest of us just do something small and from the heart. It’s never about the presents.’

*****

‘Han. Are you ready?’ Jacob called out. 

‘Sure am!’ She smiled at her own reflection, admiring the reindeer antler headband. 

She actually felt pretty. Walking out, she found Jacob tying up the laces of his boots. When he stood up and looked at her, he froze for a microsecond. His eyes… practically sparkled as the corners of his lips curled up into a tiny smile. He didn’t say anything, he just stood there staring like a shy, lovestruck teenage boy.

‘What do you think?’ She asked, gesturing at her appearance.

Even though they would be changing sweaters anyway, Faith had organised for one of the followers to deliver a red cashmere jumper to her the day before. Thankfully Jacob’s favourite colour happened to be a Christmas colour.

‘You look absolutely beautiful, sugar.’ He said softly, not taking his eyes off her.

‘Hang on a minute.’ And just like that, he disappeared into their bedroom. Minutes passed, before he slowly walked back out and looked at her with a worried expression.

‘I feel ridiculous.’ Jacob said flatly, as he stood there in grey jeans and a dark burgundy turtleneck sweater. Hannah didn’t even know he owned anything like that, it must have been one of John’s gifts from a previous year. 

But, there was no missing the Santa hat he had put on to match her reindeer antlers.

Hannah walked towards him, smiling warmly. ‘I love it… and I love you.’ 

He looked down at her, another smile starting to appear before he quickly planted a kiss on her forehead. ‘Come on - we better get goin.’

The look on John’s face when the door swung open, was priceless. ‘Wow uh, Jacob. Merry Christmas!’ 

‘Merry Christmas Johnny,’ he grabbed his brother’s hand to quickly shake it before they leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. 

Hannah hugged herself as she watched the happiness light up John’s face. It wasn’t his usual smug shit-eating smirk. It was a genuine smile. It was such a tender and heartfelt moment.

‘Hannah.’ John nodded, still smiling as he opened his arms out to her. ‘Thank you,’ he said quietly in her ear.

‘For what?’ She whispered, as they pulled away from each other. But John didn’t answer, he just rubbed her shoulder as he moved aside to let them both in.

Classic John, had gone to such a tremendous effort. The ranch looked like a scene from an old Christmas movie. The tree was gigantic and perfectly decorated with gorgeous and, no doubt, expensive ornaments. There was endless amounts of garland, with pine cones and blood-red berries, wrapped around bannisters and across the mantle of the open fireplace. Golden fairy lights flickered, creating only the most beautiful ambience. It was magical. Hannah found herself leaning in towards Jacob, holding onto his hand as she looked around. He watched down on her with doting eyes, her reaction was the sweetest thing. 

It wasn’t long before there was a knock at the door. The photographer had arrived and the Christmas photos were taken. Faith had been right, there were a number of photos taken. Some with Hannah, some without. And she was fine with that, considering she wasn’t a fan of having her photo taken anyway. 

However as she stood back and watched them, she instantly remembered some family photos she found of them in an old house she came across just after escaping the helicopter that eventful night. There was one specific photo which stood out, and that was a framed photo of the siblings hanging on the wall. It must have been a Christmas one too, because they were posed in a similar way. Except today, they looked happier. 

Once the photographer had left, lunch was served soon after and John encouraged them all to take a seat at the table.

‘I thought you said he made everyone wear sweaters.’ Hannah whispered to Faith as they made their way towards what looked to be a royal banquet. 

‘He usually does! Just before the photos… but not this time. Maybe he didn’t feel the need to?’ Faith smiled, glancing at Jacob then back at her again.

Joseph said grace, blessing the food, his family, togetherness, happiness and health. Hannah smiled happily when she felt Jacob squeeze her hand a when his brother said togetherness and happiness. She squeezed his hand back. He might not say ‘I love you’ all the time, but he always showed it in his own ways. 

Christmas lunch. It was the conversations throughout the meal, which Hannah felt nervous about. She never made her thoughts of Joseph’s ideologies a secret from Jacob. He knew very well that she thought they were ridiculous, abhorrent and sometimes just plain stupid. And Jacob couldn’t be mad about how she felt, the Deputy was an intelligent woman with her own beliefs and opinions. However most of their rows, often stemmed from something Joseph had said or done. Or the hold he seemed to have over Jacob, which she viewed as toxic. 

But not today. Today, the couple were prepared. Hannah had learnt quickly that Joseph liked to ask questions, and lots of them and especially during family meals. After what was a polite yet passive-aggressive interrogation over Thanksgiving turkey, Jacob knew that when she kicked his foot lightly - he had to step in before she lost her patience.

‘Hannah, what was Christmas like for you as a child?’ 

Really? No build up, no polite small talk. That was the first question, fired straight at her. Because why the hell not? She wasn’t expecting it obviously, as she quickly chewed on the large piece of ham she had just shoved down her throat.

‘Oh uh, Joseph.’ John intercepted, quickly eyeing Hannah. ‘I forgot to mention that I enjoyed the sermon this morning. I think a radio sermon for Christmas morning was an excellent choice.’ 

Was he aware of her and Jacob’s plan too?

‘Yes, thank you John.’ Joseph answered politely, instantly distracted from his question for Hannah. ‘That was actually our Faith’s idea, so you think we should continue with that in future?’ 

Faith smiled proudly, listening on as she dished more salad onto her plate. 

John paused thoughtfully, ‘I believe so. It will be the approach necessary to communicate after we rebuild from The Collapse.’ 

Good one John, Hannah thought as she watched The Father smile pleasantly. He was testing John… always testing. The Christmas Carols playing from the speakers of the elaborate sound system in the ranch, could be heard as everyone ate in silence for a moment. 

‘Okay. Let’s open some crackers.’ Hannah suddenly announced, not overly comfortable with the lull in conversation. Plus she wasn’t about to sit and wait for another verbal pouncing from Joseph.

‘Some… what?’ John asked, looking confused. 

‘Crackers… bonbons?’ Hannah held up the Christmas Cracker that was placed beside her plate.

‘Aren’t they just decorative?’ Faith asked, picking hers up and looking at it more closely. 

‘That’s what I thought.’ John laughed, ‘the caterers use these same ones each year.’

Joseph hummed. ‘We never had them as kids, what are they for?’ he asked, watching Faith try and look through one end of hers.

Hannah demonstrated, with Jacob beside her. The Veteran frowned as he pulled on one end as she pulled on the other. After a pop which made everyone except her slightly flinch, she revealed to them what was inside. A paper crown hat, a little piece of paper with a joke and a small toy.

And just like that, all three Seed siblings quickly grabbed for the nearest bonbon and turned to each other excitedly. 

Faith cleared her throat and she held onto her purple paper hat. ‘Why did the man sleep under the car?’ She looked up at each of her brothers and then Hannah, who were all shrugging in unison. 

‘So he could wake up oily in the morning.’

A chorus of ‘ahhh’s’ were heard from everyone, a reaction to the corny pun. 

‘John, what does yours say?’ Hannah asked, nodding with encouragement.

‘Okay… what kind of pants do clouds wear?’ John asked, looking extraordinarily unimpressed as everyone tried to think of an answer. 

‘Thunderwear.’ 

Faith cackled happily, ‘I like that one - its cute!’

‘S’what you needed when you were a kid.’ Jacob chuckled and surprisingly, so did Joseph.

‘What!’ John exclaimed

‘Anyone woulda thought you just lived off beans. If we couldn’t smell little Johnny, we could all definitely hear him.’

Hannah snorted a laugh, as Faith covered her mouth trying to stifle her giggling. John looked around the table, not sure what to say. But when he saw Jacob’s grin and realised he was actually initiating a joke with Joseph joining in too, he started laughing too. 

‘Okay okay,’ Hannah said, after the laughter finally died down. ‘Which composer is the favourite among dogs?’

‘Bach!’ Jacob answered confidently, pointing his finger at her and smiling.

‘Nope!’ She grinned devilishly at him. ‘Poochini.’

‘Here lemme see that.’ He frowned, staring at the paper before scoffing and pretending to sulk. ‘Bach’s a way better punchline.’

‘Joseph? What does yours say?’ Faith asked sweetly. 

Joseph re-read the joke, before looking back up at everyone through his yellow-tinted aviators.

‘What did the alien say to the gardener?’ he asked, in a serious tone. 

Silence swept across the table, nobody had anything.

‘… take me to your weeder.’

Everyone started laughing all over again, a little at the punchline but more at how weird it was to hear Joseph tell a joke. 

‘Your turn, big bro.’ John smirked.

‘Where does Napoleon keep his armies?’ Jacob asked, with a furrowed brow as he read the tiny piece of paper. After looking around at the blank expressions on everyone’s faces, he delivered the punchline. 

‘In his sleevies.’

Laughter erupted again, and this time it was loud. The rest of lunch was filled with jokes and story-telling. The brothers spoke of happier times during their childhood, when they would go down to the creek and how Jacob taught them how to catch tadpoles. And the time when Joseph’s class put on a Christmas nativity play and he and a couple of other children were too shy to have speaking parts. They must have also ran out of costumes too because him and the other boy and girl were dressed as vegetables.

‘I was a carrot.’ Joseph nodded enthusiastically, looking quite proud of himself.

It got to the point where Hannah was holding her stomach because it hurt to laugh so much. Which only encouraged more jokes and more stories. 

For the first time, the Seeds all stayed up late and all spent the night at the ranch. John was thrilled of course, since he loved hosting so much. Hannah couldn’t help but wonder if he often felt lonely living in a big house all alone.

Jacob and Hannah were the last to stay up, after everyone else had sleepily retired for the night. They both sat on the floor in front of the tree, facing the fireplace and each holding a cup of hot cocoa. 

‘This was by the, the best and happiest Christmas I have ever had.’ He said quietly, breaking the long silence as he rested against Hannah. ‘Seeing my whole family smiling, and laughing…’

His voice trailed off, and Hanna looked down and pressed a loving kiss on his temple. Her heart swelled as she looked at him, this man who terrified everyone in Hope County, laying in her arms – still wearing his Santa hat. It was as if he knew what she was thinking about, when he opened his crystal blue eyes and peered back up at her.

‘I know I don’t say it a lot…’ his gravelly voice sounded gentle and serious, ‘but I love you Hannah. More than you’ll ever know.’

‘I love you too Jacob.’ She smiled, kissing him again and bowed her head so she could whisper in his ear. ‘How about we go upstairs so you can show me exactly how much.’ 

Jacob laughed, as he ran his hand down up and down her leg. ‘Now now Deputy Ferris, don’t threaten me with a good time.’

Hannah, took his cup from his hands and nodded towards the stairs. ‘By the time I get up there, all that needs to be off.’ 

She smirked as she was about to walk away, but quickly stopped again and turned back around.

‘Oh, but uh… leave the Santa hat on okay?’


End file.
